Burned
by LightLifeHardy
Summary: I thought I got it right. I thought I was gonna be happy this time. Wrong.
1. Come With Me

_**Sooooo, Hi! Yea just wanted to tell you guys the BH will have an update by Friday! Sorry for that long ass wait too. Anyways, I don't know if I wanna makes this a chapter story or just leave it as a one shot. I have the story thought out BTW~. Enjoy or and for the angst in here blame Sam (CodyRhodesFan) for it. I was reading her fanfics. She really is an amazing author and even more amazing for reading my long ass profile XD. Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

I wanted him. I wanted to feel him. To know that he didn't mean those things he said after getting out of bed. After telling me we didn't "make love" it was just sex. But, he was hung over and I was heartbroken. I should have known that telling someone you love them while you're drunk didn't mean shit. But, I didn't and now I was left in a bed alone after being used.

It happened after we went to a club. It was right after we sat down and had too many beers. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he said to me. I nodded my head and he began to talk again.

"I know we've been friends for a while but, I feel things for you. I mean I can't get you out of my head. You're dark eyes are in my dreams and I really like you. I want to take you out sometime if you want. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

I blushed and looked down. The man of my dreams just confessed his love for me. Sure he had a little too many but, that didn't mean much right? _Wrong._

"You really mean all that?" I asked looking back up at him. His blue eyes seemingly smiling at me.

"I do. I really love you." He said back. At this point I should stop him from kissing me. Marking me. But, I wanted him to mark me. Make me his like I always dreamed. Now he grabbed me by the hand as we left that club went to his car and began to make out even more. I didn't know how we lost our pants or how I ended up giving him a full on blowjob. I loved him. _I loved him._

Soon we went back to the hotel and he whispered in my ear asking me if we could go to my room. I nodded my head yes. This was my first step in losing what little pride I had left. What little hope I had left for a good, long relationship over. _Just like that._

We "made love" that night. His thrusts more powerful every time. I lost control as did he and we came together and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and whispered things I longed to hear. I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking in the morning he would kiss me and take me out for breakfast. _ Fat fucking chance._

I woke up first to see him still asleep and I smiled. He was still here with me after last night so he had to mean what he said. _No way._

I pulled the sheet up to cover my chest as he began to wake up. I smiled seeing him look around.

"Good morning Johnny." I said cheerfully. He looked over and sighed. I turned me head to the side wondering why he sighed. I put my head on his chest and snuggled into him. He didn't jerk away. He put his hand on my head and began to comb his fingers through my hair. I looked up to begin to talk to him.

"So, I was thinking that maybe-you know-we could get some breakfast and talk about-"He cut me off as he began to sit up. I picked up my head to look at him.

"Matt…what happened last night was a one-time thing okay? I-I didn't mean what I said I just had one too many and I guess I would have said anything to get you in bed. I'm sorry but, this…" he said gesturing between us. "Isn't gonna work." I sat right up feeling the tears begin to roll out. I shook my head in disbelief.

"John I don't-what?" I couldn't make sense of this. I thought we would wake up to be _happy. _He rose out of bed and began to put his clothes on.

"You said you loved me. Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry John. Please don't leave me." I got on my knees while still on the bed with the cover wrapped around me.

"John please." John walked to the door. He looked back at me shook his head and walked out. I began to cry. Hard. I felt like a –a slut. A whore. A person who was just used. I crawled over to lay back down; sobbing into my pillow.

Many people said if you ever played with John Cena you would get burned. I, Matt Hardy just learned that one personally.


	2. Let The Hours Pass

**_So I decided to continue this. I really think you guys will like the story. I'm gonna make the chapters short because I can't write a long one for the life of me. Also, the chapters will be named after lyrics of the song "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns. Check out the song. It really is so strong and different. I love it...  
_**

**_Enjoy guys!!  
_**

* * *

_--Three Months Later--_

I was walking backstage with Jeff's slammy. I was back on RAW and I wanted off. Now. I didn't want to see _him. _But, as fate has it there he was. Beautiful smile, soft blond hair, silky smooth skin. It reminded me of vanilla. So creamy looking. I turned away. I told myself I didn't love him anymore, that he used me, hurt me. But, I couldn't deny it. I loved him still; even after all he has done to me.

He sees me, and his eyes turn into a dark storm, not the usual blue ocean eyes I see. We hadn't talk to each other since that night. We hadn't touched each other since that night. I cried every night since then.

Here he comes walking over towards me. God, I needed him. I just… can't fight those stupid feelings that he makes me feel even when he isn't around. I remember when we did our first tag team match. He hugged me backstage for letting him be my partner. After that I couldn't let go of him. He was my new everything.

Then he dated Jeff for a while. I was so upset by it. _What a cute couple! Aww Cena and Hardy are so sweet together. Too bad Matt doesn't have anyone…_ It was always the same case with me. Always compared to Jeff. It's not my fault my love life is one fucked up piece of shit. Blame Adam for that. Everyone thinks me and Amy were a couple but, no Adam and me were. Three amazing years of feeling so - I don't know - wanted. Then he broke up with me. Yeah, I cried but, after I found out he broke up with me to be with Amy, hell broke loose. Everyone says I overreacted. Maybe I did but, I was young and in love. When Cena and Jeff broke up because the relationship didn't go anywhere I was hopeful again. Years later I was left in a bed that smelled like John and me; crying my eyes out.

"Hey Matt." John said. I turned and began to walk away.

"Matt look I'm sorry but, what happened was three months ago. I wanna talk to you again. That one night can't change everything."

"But, it did!" I yelled. "I loved you John! God, I was IN love with you! You left me. Friends don't do that to friends! I don't want a-a fuckbuddie I want a boyfriend! I wanna smile in the morning when I wake up. Feeling like even when everything else holds me down that one person can make me smile! I thought that was you! You know I was wrong but, God knows I wanted to be right to be with the man everyone says is a manwhore. I was your friend and I defended you! How do you repay me? By sleeping with me!?!"

I'm walking away now. I can't stand his face any more. It's his fault. He spread it around that we sleep together.

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Hoe._

Just some words a few described me as. I want to take it all away. Just end it. But, suicide is for losers. I'm not gonna end my life over this man.

"Matt wait!" He yells. I turned around with tears wet in my eyes. I shake my head.

"Fuck you John." Is all I can mumble out of my mouth? I guess so because I'm not saying anything else.

Until he gives me what I want I'll run. I'll be running for while. For a while…


End file.
